Finding Balance
by Jessica Black1
Summary: Season Two AU. The feud between Johnny and Daniel draws old friends back to town to try and end it. Disclaimer: Everything Cobra Kai belongs to their respective owners. I only own my .
1. Chapter 1

AN: First of all Season two of Cobra kai was awesome! I loved how they have the OG Cobra's in one episode! Major Spoilers for season two. I honestly intended this to be a one shot!

Disclaimer: I only own Jessie, everything else belongs to the creators of Cobra Kai.

Rating: T-M

Pairings: Johnny/Carmen (It grew on me this season) Bobby/OC, Jimmy/Jenny (Mentioned in episode six) Miguel/Tory, Robby/Sam. Future Miguel/Sam, Robby/T.B.D

"They did what!" Jenny yelled into her phone as she was having a lunch date with Jessie Bobby's wife. They meet up once a week to commiserate over having stubborn husbands and equally stubborn children. The only reason she agreed to Jimmy's hairbrained idea was because Bobby would keep their shenanigans to a minimum.

"They got into a pub brawl and then Tommy died while camping." She explained to Jessie who was six months pregnant with her fourth and final child. Jessie rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Tell me they at least won?" Jenny chuckled as she repeated the question to Johnny.

"Yeah we did, didn't think those old men could still move like that." Johnny explained as she put it on speaker.

"Hey now Bobby knows plenty of ...moves." Jessie smirked at the choked snicker coming from Johnny's end.

Their was a pause as someone grabbed Johnny's phone and put it on speaker. "I may be a Pastor now but I'm still bad ass!" Bobby snickered into the phone.

"You sure are babes!" Jessie giggled. Jenny didn't know why she put up with the pervy younger woman. She brought out the child in Bobby.

"So whose going to tell Dutch?" Jenny asked, immediately sobering up the atmosphere.

"We're on our way now." Jimmy answered.

VVVV

Dutch had a bad feeling when he woke up in his cell. He wasn't a superstitious man, or a particularly sentimental one. But there were two things he cared about; his best friends and his appeals to get paroled.

The last ten years he had a lot of time to think about his past and the many mistakes he's made since his teens. He regretted taking Karate lessons from Kreese. That man messed with his head programming him to win at any costs, hence the reason he wound up behind bars. "You have visitors!" The guard he was on good terms with spoke as another guard unlocked his cell after securing him they led him to the visitors center. He expected to see Bobby or Jimmy, his most frequent visitors ever since Tommy became sick. But seeing Johnny there with a grim look on his face told him that it wasn't good.

"He died didn't he." To his dying day he'll deny the tears that fell down his cheeks.

"Just last night while we were camping." Bobby explained after a brief pause.

"So what else has been going on in your lives?" He asked to distract himself from his grief for a little while at least. They took turns updating him on their lives.

"Watch your back around the old prick! Some people can change, but not him." Dutch warned the most vulnerable of his friends.

"You didn't say anything about me reopening Cobra Kai?" Johnny asked suspiciously.

"You're not Kreese, you won't poison their minds the way he did ours….Besides it'll drive the car salesman nuts." While he and the other Cobras outside of Johnny are on decent terms, it was fun taking him down a few pegs.

"He opened up Myagi-do in response." Dutch shared a commiserating look with Bobby and Jimmy he knew the LawRusso feud was going to get messy.

"Make sure the feud doesn't get out of hand." Dutch didn't want Johnny to end up in the cell next to his.

"I'll keep better tabs on him. The Arch diocese wants me to relocate to Encino." Dutch wasn't surprised his friend became a pastor. He was the comparatively even tempered one in the group.

"Does Jessie know?" He barely knew the feisty younger woman before he screwed his own life up. But she left quite the impression on him. The way his friend paled told him the answer.

"I'll tell her tonight."

VVVV

"They want you to relocate to Encino." Jessie stated more than asked. After twenty years she could read her husband like a book. Besides the senior pastor let it slip.

"Who told you?" The calm tone he used told her he was close to snapping and turning back into the angry man she met at work twenty one years ago. Then he turned to the church and became the good man she loves to pieces.

"Robert, but it's cool, this way you can be closer to Johnny." Jessie liked the man, he has zero filter just like she did.

"And nip the feud in the bud before it ruins lives." Jessie continued though from what she's seen on the internet it's already bad.

"What about the kids, they'll be leaving their friends." Well Anna and Alexis will be pissed, the twins were popular with the boys, not that Bobby knows. Jacob will be glad to get away from the toxic atmosphere of his junior high.

"They'll just have to get over it." She was putting her foot down on that one. The move would put her away from the only real friend she has but it'll be worth it in the end.

"I love you." She giggled, their baby squatting on her bladder was proof enough of that.

"So when is the funeral?" She fought back her tears as she saw the pain in her husband's eyes.

"Friday." She turned the burner off and hugged Bobby.


	2. Chapter one

"_**Boy looks conflicted." Johnny found himself in what could only be described as a true Japanese dojo. He turned in the direction of the ancient voice he hasn't heard since he was a teen.**_

"_**Mr Miyagi." He had surprising respect for the man who stepped in and prevented his own sensei from choking the life out of him.**_

"_**Hai!" They lapsed into awkward silence for several moments. He found himself confiding in the man who taught the opposing style that started him on his downward fall from grace. **_

"_**Miyagi sees the conflict between two rivaling forms and it worries him very much." Johnny to be honest was worried himself he sees the festering anger in his more agressive students and didn't know what to do.**_

"_**I only wanted to make a living doing the one thing I was ever good at." He continued.**_

"_**Hey Johnny quit being down on yourself!" His heart broke as he heard Tommy as Tommy appeared next to Mr. Miyagi.**_

"_**Thomas is right. You need balance." Mr. Miyagi spoke as he disappeared.**_

"_**Look you have a good opportunity man, you get to turn your life around and redeem the Cobra Kai name." Johnny knew his friend was both right and wrong on this one.**_

"_**Much as I want to, I know Kreese is undermining me when it comes to my students.." Johnny confided in Tommy everything he didn't want to admit to himself. Tommy was silent for a moment before he sighed.**_

"_**I only have a few more moments. Jesus was kind enough to allow me to speak with you this one time. Help the ones you can like this Miguel and Aisha, the ones who drink Kreese's kool aid are too far gone." Johnny didn't want to give up on any of them because it was like giving up on he and his friends and he was tired of giving up when things got too hard.**_

"_**What's it like there?" He asked Tommy who had a sad smile. "Awesome! And sad, Right now I am catching up with Susan." Johnny sobered at that, Susan died from Liver and kidney failure a decade ago, she had Liver cancer. **_

"_**You'll find out when you eventually arrive." Johnny doubted that; he's done so many bad deeds he knew he wasn't going to make it there. "Heaven isn't just for those who haven't sinned, it's also for those who have lost their way and find their way back. Bobby can explain it better than I can." That gave Johnny alot to think on. **_

"_**Tell my mom I love her if you see her." Johnny really wished she could be here with him. Tommy gave him a sad smile. "Will do man! your mom was an angel among devils." Tommy said as he disappeared.**_

Johnny woke up in the spare bedroom in the Brown residence. Tears coursed down his cheeks as he realized one of his closest friends was gone. He felt slightly hungry so he decided to sneak into the kitchen. On his way over he saw the cabinet full of Karate trophies with the names of Bobby's children.

"Bobby was hesitant about training our children at first because of that old bastard" Johnny didn't jump when he heard Jessie slither up behind him. "Got you!" Jessie snickered as she clutched her heavily pregnant stomach as tears coursed down her cheeks. He couldn't help the chuckle that erupted from his chest as she...finally succeeded at sneaking up on him. The petite brunette was a match for his oldest friend. "I know he's my pops but he is still an old bastard."

Johnny blinked as he remembered Bobby bitching several years back about Jess deciding to have anything to do with Kreese. He decided to let her have her fun, Jess always knew what she was doing.

VVVV

Jessie continued to 'quietly' snicker as she led their guest into the kitchen. She had been trying to catch him by surprise for years, a source of endless amusement between her, Bobby, Jimmy, Tommy...she held in the tears that wanted to course down in remembrance of her brother from another mother; and Jenny.

"Yeah you finally did, thanks for that." She knew Johnny needed a good laugh. She didn't know much about his upbringing but what she figured out on her own made her want to play 'whackabitch' when they move to Encino. Starting with having words with Pops! But he better have a good reason for all but breaching their deal; they made eighteen years back.

"Jess, you can't play 'whackabitch' when we move." Now it was her turn to deny jumping in surprise as her husband hugged her from behind. She scrunched her nose up as she turned in Bobby's arms.

"Why not! I will not have them bitches thinking they can get away with messing with me and mine!" She ignored the way Johnny flinched. But she was serious, Johnny appealed to her Hufflepuff side. So naturally she will make them bitches pay!

"Because we don't want 'lil Tommy' coming early." Ooh! that was a low blow and the smirk on her husband's still handsome face told her he knew it. Ok so she won't get physical then, didn't mean she couldn't recruit outside help. "Jessie be good!" She shivered as he used his seldom used dominant tone.

"After Tommy is born?" She pulled out the big guns! Her puppy dog eyes, Bobby rolled his eyes and turned to Johnny with a serious look on his face. "Jessie is right in a way." She inwardly preened at his seldom used praise. "People have been mistreating you." She blinked as Bobby disappeared back to their room. She will grill her husband later.

"I'm still having words with that wily old codger!" She called behind her husband. If anyone can see past John Kreese's bull it's her. "Not without back up!" He called back.

"Whackabitch'?" Johnny blinked at her. She chuckled as she remembered her turbulent teens before she met Bobby.

"Basically it's human 'whackamole'" She snickered as he howled with laughter. She spent the next hour telling him about her brief time as a housekeeper at a hotel Bobby's family owned.

They slowly ate the remains of her 'famous among the cobras' Mac and cheese. It's Bobby's second favorite of her comfort dishes. Let's face it they needed all the comfort they could get in the wake of Tommy's death.

"Seriously! I thought he was just the new Maintenance man when his douche of a younger brother introduced us!" A part of her still wished Bobby would fight for the now all but bankrupt company Aaron ran into the ground.

"Why did he let Aaron run the company that was his birthright?" Johnny asked the question that was still running through her mind.

"Because I hated being forced into being a CEO. Yes I am pissed that Aaron bankrupted the company, but I like being able to help the people who have nothing but their faith to go on. Besides Jess is a fantastic author." She blushed at her husband's praise of her….books. See she was an author of sexy romance novels. So you can see it's an issue among the busybodies of San Bernardino.

"I wanted to use a Nomme de Plumme!" Because the last thing she ever truly wanted was to make things hard for her husband. "But I am happy to be the husband of Jessica Brown! To know that I inspire you." yea in more ways than one, hey she lucked into a man who is a D.I.L.F so he inspires her in more ways than he knows.

"Hey guys I'm still here!" Johnny had a weirded out look on his face. "Get used to it Uncle Johnny we did!" Jacob had a long suffering look on his face, She forgot he came back early from summer camp.

"Hey buddy!" Jessie smiled as her son tackled his godfather in a hug.

"I haven't seen you in two years uncle Johnny!" Jacob scolded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why aren't you at camp?" Bobby asked Jacob.

"He got in another fight with The usual bullies." Jessie pinched the bridge of her nose. Jacob has a friend who refused to stand up for herself, so he does it for her. She loved that he takes after her in that area but she wished he'd learn to think with his head more than his fists.

"They were hitting her!" Jacob defended his actions. She let Johnny handle this one.

"Unless she asks for your help specifically let her deal with the situation the way she wants. There is a thin line when dealing with bullies. A line I crossed once and has led to a life of regrets." Johnny told Jacob. Jessie got a small plate of the rest of the Mac and Cheese and set it in front of Jacob as she prepared to tell him one of his favorite uncles is no longer with them.

"He's with the angels now isn't he?" Jacob asked as he practically inhaled his late night dinner.

"Yes son, he died in his sleep." The choked emotion in her husband's voice told her that she needed to get him alone before he broke down in front of Jacob.

"Does Anna and Alexis know?" Jacob's voice quivered.

"Not yet, we'll tell them when they get back from their sleepover." She'll wait til then to tell them they'll be moving to Encino.

"I'm getting tired! Johnny make sure you clean up before you and Jacob go to bed." She practically dragged her husband out of the kitchen and up to their room. She was close to breaking down again about Tommy's death. Tomorrow she'll put out the announcement of Tommy's death on their facebook pages.

"Do you think people will remember him?" Bobby asked as they got into bed. "You'd be surprised, the lovable scoundrel touched many lives."

VVVV

"You're not drinking his flavor-ade either?" Aisha asked as her, Miguel, and Dreadlocks (Deondre) met at her house for a sleepover. Deondre and Miguel snorted at her reference to the infamous Jonestown mass suicide.

"Hell no! But someone has to pretend to be. Hawk and Bert are lapping it up. Tory is iffy." Aisha sadly nodded her head. Ever since the tournament Hawk has been on a power trip. Dreadlocks told her about Hawk stealing the medal of Honor that meant so much to the Larussos.

"But what do we do. If we leave who knows what that mad man will do." Miguel said as her dad came in at that moment.

"What Mad man?" Aisha hesitated as she knew her dad studied from Kreese. Her dad was hesitant about her joining the dojo in the first place. When she told him who her sensei was he relented.

"Kreese." Aisha saw the way he visibly paled.

"When did he come back?" Aisha knew that her dad was close to pulling her out of the dojo.

"Almost a month? At least that's how long it's been since we met him." Miguel asked her and Deondre.

"It's been that long." Her secret boyfriend said.

"He is a very messed up man, I want you kids to be careful because he knows how to get under people's skin and exploit their weaknesses. I'll call Johnny in the morning. In the mean time get some rest….In separate bedrooms Deondre!" Aisha rolled her eyes, she wasn't ready for that next step. Deondre surprisingly wasn't pushing her for more intimacy either.

"Dad!" Aisha is now mortally embarrassed, now she can commiserate with Sam in the embarrassing dads department

"Yes sir!" Deondre said. Her father gave him a suspicious glare before he left the room.

"Holy shit it's 2:00 Am." Aisha said as they headed upstairs. Miguel went into the guest room he was sharing with Deondre.

She stiffled a giggle as Deondre pulled her into his arms and claimed her lips. The electricity she felt everytime they kissed threatened to make her say fuck waiting. She twined her fingers in his cornrows as she deepened the kiss. His hands gently caressed her neck and cheeks sending shivers down her spine.

After what felt like several hours they pulled back. "Want to come to my room?" Aisha asked even though deep down she wasn't fully ready for sex. Never mind the fact her dad...no scratch that her mom would kill her. Kiyana Robinson was too young to be a grandmother.

"Aisha, I've liked you for six years, im not going to ruin the one chance of having a real relationship with you by rushing things...besides your mom will cut my balls off and hang them on the family room fireplace." She giggled as she reluctantly pulled away.

"What are we going to do if it comes down to choosing between Kreese or Sensei what do we do about our relationship of if we choose different paths?" She already knew she was sticking with her first sensei. Deondre's smile told her he was with her.

"I'll be the mole in Kreese's organization." This worried her, because Hawk was on Kreeses side, same with Bert, and Tory; her new friend, was more on his side.

"Hey, I'll be carefull, I'm a Slytherin; besides I know you and Miguel are firmly on Sensei's side. You'll need someone who has a strong mind and will to keep an eye on things when it comes time to pick a side." She shrugged off the forboding feeling at his words, because it was like the WCW's N.W.O. when they split factions.

"Now enough of that 'West Side Story' shit." He continued as he pulled her in for another lingering kiss. "Good night 'Sha" He used her affectionate nickname.

VVVV

"Why don't you leave then!" Ali Mills-Schwarber screamed at her husband of twenty years. Lately they have been fighting non stop, just last night she found out about his affairs with numerous young nurses.

"You don't mean that!" Greg yelled back getting in her face. Yes she did mean it. She can forgive missing dinners, forgive working long hours; because she did too. But she won't forgive infidelity.

"I have forgiven many things from you over the years! But infidelity is a deal breaker. Pack your things and leave!" What was surprising to her is that he did just that. Tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Mom!" She wiped her tears away as she turned to her two youngest. She was glad her eldest was finishing her residency in Encino.

Dave had a shocked look on the face that resembles more her than her soon to be ex husband. Hannah, her normally blase daughter looked pale. Before she could say anything her phone buzzed a few times letting her know that she had either texts or a facebook notification. She pulled her phone out and saw that she had five facebook notifications from Bobby, Jessica, Jimmy, Tommy, and Jenny. Despite her issues with Johnny she kept up with the other Cobra's over the years. That's how she became friends with the multi-time best selling novelist.

A bad feeling came over her as she tapped on the notification from Tommy and felt her heart break as she read that the cancer finally took his life. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she remembered the lovable scoundrel she had a brief crush on back in freshmen year. She would've dated him if not for Johnny swooping in. She checked the other notifications and noticed they all said the same thing.

She messaged Jessica to find out when the wake and funeral was. Even though she hasn't filed the divorce papers, she wasn't going to miss the chance to see everyone. Jessica messaged back saying the wake was on Thursday and the funeral on Friday.

"I'll be flying out to San Bernardino to attend the funeral of a friend, if you want to stay with your dad it's up to you." She knew Hannah and David were old enough to be left alone legally, but she didn't trust Hannah to not throw a wild party and get into a million fights with her comic nerd brother.

Dave and Hannah exchanged nods. "We want to come with you mom." Hannah said as she did what she hasn't since before she was a teen. She hugged Hannah back as more tears spilled down her cheeks. Dave joined his older sister in the hug.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: May the Fourth be with you...but Revenge of the Sixth comes monday! Forgive the Star Wars puns. Man Tommy's Funeral arc is looking to be another three or four chapters!

"We're back!" Anna called as she and her twin entered the large house her mom bought when they moved from Encino fifteen years ago. Immediately she sensed something was off. When no one answered Alexis pulled her Chestnut hair up into a ponytail. A nervous tell that she was getting spooked.

"Mom! Dad!" Alexis called as they headed further into the house.

"Their out back." Jacob spoke from the kitchen door way, Anna noticed the redness in his eyes and a pit formed in her stomach. She knew then her godfather was gone.

"No!" Alexis cried as she came to the same conclusion. She willed back her tears as she watched Alexis run up to her room. She watched the way Jacob trembled and pulled the taller boy into a hug. It wasn't easy because she inherited the short shit gene from her mom along with the chestnut brown hair all three of them have. She has her dad's brown eyes.

"When?" she asked as she tried her hardest not to break down in front of her brother. She needed to be strong for him as the oldest sibling it was her job.

"The other night" Her father's voice quivered from the screen door. She let Jacob go and ran into his arms.

VVVV

Bobby willed himself not to cry as he held his petite daughter in his arms. Jessie was consoling Amber and Tyler; his god children. He heard Johnny sparring with Jimmy; with his father in law skulking around they all needed to be at their strongest when Kreese eventually makes his move. Unlike his wife, he wasn't going to trust Kreese's intentions.

"Go see to your sister." He told his mini-me after she stopped crying. Anna took after him in more ways than one. She always looked after everyone and never took time to see to herself. He never had to worry about her making him a 'grandfather' anytime soon either. Alexis on the other hand...is pure Jessie.

"OK" She dried her eyes and went to be with her twin.

"Ready to go pick up his belongings from the Hospice?" Jessie asked as she hugged him from behind. No! He'll never be ready to pick his belongings up, because it'd drive home the fact that his brother is gone. As a pastor he knows Tommy is in real good hands, and he's officiated many funerals himself. But none of them affected him like this.

"I can go instead, and we all can go through them later on." He turned around and pulled her into his arms as she finally broke down. He carded his hands through her shoulder length hair as her tears soaked through his shirt.

"Do you think he knew?" Jessie asked after several long moments.

Painfully he played the last few days Tommy was with them in his mind, He had a peaceful look in his eyes. "I think he did, which is why he wanted to have one last night out with his brothers." She chuckled as she pulled away and dried her eyes.

"Tommy's Bucket list is now officially complete!" He chuckled as he remembered when Tommy found out he had cancer. He and Jessie created the list of things he wanted to do before he died. He forgot about it the other night. Number eight, _**was get in one more bar brawl**_ before he died.

"Too bad I missed it! I love watching you fight." He chuckled, he kind of wished he'd brought her with him to relieve the adrenaline.

"But you needed the time with our boys." Now more than ever he was glad he had the good sense to fall in love with her. Her stubborn, brilliant mind was balanced by her kind heart and protective nature. She looked after and protected all her friends.

"We'll all go get his things." Johnny spoke up reminding them they weren't alone.

VVVV

It took Daniel a whole day to work up the nerve to contact Jessica after he saw the facebook anouncement of Tommy's death. He made peace with Jimmy, Tommy, Bobby and eventually Dutch in the thirty five years since the 84 tournament.

He was surprised when he found himself liking them after he got to know them a bit. He considers them friends, maybe not best friends but they visited each other once in a while. Even though he knew Johnny was going to be there, he knew it'd be a good chance for his students to see that not all Cobra's are bad. A lesson that he remembered when he accepted his newest students. Because he was one for a brief time.

A time he didn't like to remember, he was lucky Mr. Miyagi took him back.

"Hey Daniel" He heard the tremor in Jessica's voice as she answered. He heard talking in the background.

"I'm sorry about Tommy's death." A tear fell down his cheek. "We're getting his belongings from the Hospice." He heard her put the phone on speaker.

"Whens the funeral?" He expected Bobby to answer but was surprised when Johnny spoke up.

"Friday, temporary truce for that day if you decide to show up with your students." Daniel blinked, apparently Jessica already laid down the law with Johnny.

"We'll be there, and Johnny I really am sorry about Tommy's passing, he was one of a kind." His students came in laughing and joking but then stopped.

"I'll see you guys then." Daniel hung up the phone as he prepared to tell Sam that one of her favorite Cobras passed.

"Dad is everything ok in San Bernardino?" Sam asked Robby looked at her confused.

"Remember my lecture yesterday?" He saw the dawning understanding in his students eyes.

He slowly told them how he...eventually forgave and became friends with the people who bullied him. "I told you that so you don't make the same mistake I made when Sensei Lawrence reopened Cobra Kai, I let my fear and anger cloud my judgement."

"Tommy?" Sam asked as tears fell down her cheeks. "The other night with his buddies." Sam shook as she ran out the dojo. Slowly he told the rest of his student's about Tommy's battle with cancer the last two years. Demetry and the other former Cobra's had sad looks, but Robby was completely stone faced.

"Who cares" Robby said as he stormed out of the dojo. Robby's constant anger worried him very much. A feeling of dread crept down his spine, it reminded him of when he moved to Reseda before he met Mr. Miyagi. He hoped Robby learns to let go of his anger before he does something he can't take back

"Thursday I'm attending his wake and funeral, anyone who wants to make a road trip with me meet up in front of the north Hollywood dealership at six. Until then you have time off." Daniel dismissed them as he exited the dojo and headed in the direction of the bonzai garden.

He heard her sobs as he approached her. "I thought I'd have time to say I love him one last time!" Sam sobbed as he pulled her into his arms. Sam and Tommy were thick as thieves during their visits.

"We all thought he'd have more time. But he's no longer in pain. Besides he has Mr. Miyagi looking out for him." That he was certain of, his sensei was big on forgiveness and encouraged him to make peace with his 'friends' as Miyagi put it before he first started training.

"I had a huge crush on him once." Sam cried as she stopped crying. Instead of going into overprotective father mode he chuckled. "He was quite the ladies man back in his day. I think every woman in my life had a crush on him at one point." Which is true, even his mom liked Tommy, Bobby, and Jimmy when she realised they were sincerely sorry for their actions.

"Whens the...funeral?" Sam asked.

"The wake is thursday night and the funeral is Friday. I'm going to the wake and funeral, I told everyone who wants to road trip with us to meet outside of the North Hollywood dealership ." He told his daughter, though he knew she'd be the one to show for sure; wouldn't miss the chance to see Anna, Alexis, and Amber three of her best friends in the world.

"We have a temporary truce with Cobra Kai for this trip, so avoid fighting the cobras if they show up.

"Anna, Alexis, and Amber will need me to be there." Daniel chuckled. "'Triple A' looks after each other very well.. But I know they'll be happy to see you." Sam sobered up.

"You guys have tomorrow and Wednesday off from training."

VVVVV

After dismissing _**his**_ students home for the night '_**I'm about to whip somebodies ass!' **_his baby girl's ringtone rang. A feeling of dread crept over John Kreese. She only called when they had their bi-weekly visits. They just had theirs last week at the shelter, so she wouldn't know he was spreading his 'no mercy' bull shit as she and his son in law put it to another generation.

A coughing spasm came upon him as it has been sporadically the last few months. He spat the bloody mucus into a kleenex and disposed of it. He should go to the hospital but he had no money and no insurance. Yeah Jessie would cover it but he refused to accept charity, even from his own daughter and secret son. Going to the V.A was out of question because of the lifelong ban on him because of a little scuffle with the doctors when he had one of his black moods. To be honest the only time he felt something positive was around his baby girl. He didn't deserve her in his life.

When he didn't answer she tried again. With great reluctance he answered her call. "Baby girl is everything alright?" He winced at the hoarseness in his voice.

"Are you alright?" He hated when she answered a question with a question. He wasn't quite ready for her to know he possibly had cancer. Not until he had his affairs in order and was sure his greatest legacy was back on top, and in good hands when his time comes.

"I'm fine baby girl how are Bobby and the kids?" Even though he never met his grandchildren he was proud of the strong warriors they are...even if they don't have his 'no mercy' attitude. He won't ever tell Jessie that, he'd never live down the 'told you so you old bastard!' "We're as fine as can be.." The tears in her voice could only mean one thing.

"When?" He felt his nearly non existent heart breaking as one of his 'sons' died. Jessie told him when Tommy first was diagnosed with cancer. Which was why he didn't want to tell her just yet, that along with the fact she is nearing her third trimester. He will not add stress that could put her and his grandbaby in danger.

"Two nights ago when we were camping." Bobby's voice came on the line. So that was why Johnny left him in charge the last few days. Not that his secret son knew that he owned the 'Cobra Kai' name. They were both silent for a few moments. While he had his deal with his baby girl about 'no bull shit' it didn't include Bobby yet but he had a feeling it was only a matter of time before she finds out what he is up to.

"The wake is thursday and the funeral is on Friday, we have a temporary truce with Miyagi-do, so if you do come be on your '_**best behavior!' **_" Baby girl came back on sounding more composed. Yeah if Larusso and his students were gonna be there it wouldn't be a good idea for him to show up.

"_**If you don't show up at my house tomorrow, I will come over there and drag you myself!**_" He winced as she used her Alpha female tone.

"It wouldn't be a good idea for me to show up." Not to mention Hawk and Nichols will start shit with Miyagi-do not that he cared normally; but Jessie will have his balls if the wake and funeral was interrupted by aggressive douchebags.

"_**You will be there with our Cobra's or else!"**_ She hung up on him.

VVVV

"Jessie calm down!" Bobby used the tone that always got her in the mood to jump his bones. She glared at him for a moment before relenting.

"Now that you are mostly out of 'whackabitch' mode, why is it so important for him and 'your' Cobras to be there?" Bobby could care less as long as Kreese didn't try his bull shit with his kids.

"I have a bad feeling he is ill and being a stubborn ass about not telling me." Bobby's eyes widened at that one. Which means she's going to grill him where he can't escape, or dodge and evade her.

"OK and why would he tell you if he is ill?" Bobby asked. The look she shot him told him he should realize the answer.

"Because I can tell when he's bull shitting, and he knows better than to try it with me deal or no deal." He didn't know the exact details but he had to admit she was right.

"Also I want to see what my hatchlings are made of. See if they are SlytherPuff material…" She trailed off as she often did when she had an idea for another best seller. He sighed obviously he wasn't going to get any tonight. He was glad she was mostly on the side of good.

"I only use the good side of the 'force'" She snickered at her 'star wars' pun. Even in the midst of new ideas she was still in tune with his thoughts.

"Mostly." He chuckled as he claimed her lips.

"Yes mostly!" She agreed in the breathy tone he loved.


	4. Chapter 4

AN1: Happy Memorial day!...three days early! OK I'm adding my own fanon spin to Kreese's back story. I know in interviews that Martin Kove states that Kreese's issues stem from his service in Vietnam. But his issues are too extreme to be simple PTSD. As a daughter of a Vietnam Vet who had PTSD until he died, my dad was never like Kreese. I know not everyone experiences mental illness in the exact same way. Anywho that is all I wanted to say.

After trying for a couple hours to sleep Jessie gave up as her mind was racing with ideas for her final draft she's been struggling with. But more than that something was wrong with pops, something very wrong and his stubborn ass refused to tell her. Although earlier she was plotting ways to take over Cobra Kai, she'll chalk that up to hormones. She barely had patience with her own little shits let alone taking on other peoples. Besides she'd have to earn their trust first. Something she really wasn't interested in at this point.

Plus she needed to finish her manuscript, and keep her stress down for little Tommy's sake. She smiled down at her husbands hand on her belly. Lord she still didn't know how he can handle her so well. Gently she extricated herself from his arms and crept out of their room, along the way to her office/meditation room she checked in on her children. Jacob was tossing and turning in his bed. She came in and sat down by his side and began carding her fingers through his hair.

"Mom?" his voice was sleep hoarse and still caught in the phase between boyhood and becoming a man. "Shh baby, mommy loves you." She saw his pout as he fell off to a sound sleep. Jacob is at that stage where he wanted to be seen as a man but still needed his mom but was too stubborn to admit it.

Next she checked in on Alexis, her mini-me. She was looking at her phone and crying. "Lexi is something wrong?" she asked as she entered the room and sat down on the bed beside her daughter.

"Remember how I talked about dating Eric Chase?" Jessie had a feeling she knew where this was headed but knew Alexis needed to get this off her chest. Slowly she told how Eric was a perfect gentleman at first but after the first date he was pushing for more intimacy. Then when she found out he was bullying others she had an arguement with him about being an aggressive jerk.

"Not only that but he was sleeping with the entire cheerleading squad behind my back. A couple of the mean bitches are even pregnant." Jessie tamped down the urge to reprimand her daughters vulgar language along with the urge to find this prick and teach him a lesson 'white chocolate' style. But that was the old her, before she let go of her anger and bitterness.

"As long as your not pregnant." Jessie didn't jump as she heard her husband from the doorway.

"I'm still a virgin dad!" Alexis exclaimed before she continued. "Besides you and mom always tell us if something feels wrong don't do it." That is true, words from her own experiences when she ignored her instincts.

"Glad to hear it! Besides the right one won't push you for anything you aren't ready for." Bobby said as he came in and sat on the other side of the bed.

"I dread school in the fall." Alexis said. She and her husband shared looks and he nodded.

"We were going to wait til after the funeral, but in light of what you just said.." Alexis beat them to it.

"So the rumors are true." Jessie saw the relief on her face. "You're not mad?" Anna asked from the doorway, with blazing anger in her eyes, but Jessie and Bobby both knew it wasn't so much their move but had everything to do with this Eric prick.

"How long were you standing there?" Alexis hesitantly asked. While Alexis was the more aggressive one, Anna was her highly intellectual and overprotective one of the twins. She took after Bobby in that way.

"For nearly an hour." Anna answered as she entered the room, she saw Jacob hovering in the doorway.

"Come in son, might as well get this over with." Jacob and Anna crowded both sides of Alexis.

Bobby then explained that the Arch Diocese wanted him to relocate to Encino. "I know you have friends here.." Jessie began but Jacob interrupted her. "We could make friends anywhere." Jacob sounded worried.

"Son?" Bobby asked.

"What'll Chelsea do without me at school to look out for her?" Jessie resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Chelsea can look after herself you overprotective dork!" Alexis Gibbslapped her brother, but her words didn't have any real heat to them. Jacob pouted but knew better than to question her.

"Now that everything is cleared up let's all turn in, We have a lot on our plates tomorrow." Bobby said as he stood up and motioned for her to do the same.

VVVVV

"Mom why are we going to this dude's funeral?" David questioned her. Ali sighed as she looked to the backseat of her Expedition. They were heading to the airport. "Tommy was an old friend of mine. He was a good friend of my ex." Ali knew it was playing with fire using David's hero worship of her ex like that...but if it'd get him to shut up, then it's well worth it. David got stars in his eyes at that point and piped down. She tamped down her worry for her son's mental health at this point.

"Remember to tone it down around Johnny Dave!" She didn't mean to sound harsh but her son could be one track minded when it came to Anime/Manga, Karate and her ex.

"But Mom!" David protested. From the rear view mirror she caught the way her daughter rolled her eyes as she inserted her ear buds.

"I mean it! Look the real world is not like your comic books. Johnny is already going through enough without worrying about being borderline stalked." His flinch told her that her words momentarily reached him. Thanks to mutual friends she knew something of what Johnny is going through.

"Ok mom." David softly said as he picked up his tablet and was silent the rest of the ride to the airport. She made a mental note to give her ex the heads up about her son. As her son got his stubborn headedness from her.

VVVVV

"How do I work this thing?" Johnny asked Bobby; the next day as he took his 'smart phone' out of the brandnew box. Jessie convinced him to upgrade from his ancient flip phone to the new iPhone X. Bobby chuckled as he showed him how to turn on the phone, set up an e-mail account, and connect to the wifi.

"This technology shit is nuts man!" Johnny said as he relayed to Bobby and Jimmy his odyssey of discovering the internet and Wifi. Who snickered while their wives made a road trip to Encino. Johnny worried about those two around Kreese. Jimmy had the same worried look, but Bobby had a smirk on his face.

"Leave Kreese to Jessie, she is the only one he won't try to bull shit." Jimmy grimaced.

"That's because she's part slytherin. That's for sure." Jimmy sighed.

"Anyway what do I do now? And why's this 'facebook' thing on my phone?" He only vaguely remember 'facebook' from the brief truce he had with Larusso that one day before the tournament.

Jimmy rolled his eyes as he helped him set up on facebook. "So...what now?" Johnny asked. "Hold on." Bobby said as he pulled out his own iPhone. A minute later he had a friend request. "Now you accept friend requests, send friend requests, play games and add statuses." At his clueless look Bobby rolled his eyes heavenward.

"Start small, first accept my friend request." Bobby used the tone he often used when he was getting fed up with his bull shit. Johnny immediately accepted his request. A moment later he got a friend request from Jimmy, one from Jessie, and a few others. "The hell?" He asked Bobby and Jimmy as he accepted Jimmy, Jessie, Isaiah's, Aisha's and Miguels friend requests. Then he noticed he had friend suggestions? Among them was Larusso's wife; Amanda if he remembered. He actually liked her because she laid down the law with her husband; Larusso himself, his son and several others including Ali's.

"The joys and annoyances of Facebook!" Bobby chuckled. Johnny thought over it for a moment before he sent Larusso and Amanda 'friend requests' along with Ali….the others he'd think about later.

His phone buzzed as Miguel sent him a message.

'_Sensei! You're on facebook!'_ with an added wide eyed face. Johnny rolled his eyes as he responded.

'_No shit!'_ he responded. He spent the next couple minutes getting updates on what's going on in the dojo.

VVVVV

"I can't believe Sensei is on Facebook!" Aisha echoed his own shock.

"I'm surprised he even knows what facebook is!" Hawk quipped as he joined them. Tory joined them and gave him a lingering kiss. It was nice and he liked her and all but part of him still held out hope that he could still work things out with Sam.

"Hey is everything all right?" She asked. Wordlessly he handed her his phone. Her eyes widened as she saw that Sensei was on Facebook. She may not have been a Cobra long but she knew about Sensei's aversion to anything technological. She pulled out her own phone and sent sensei a friend request. Hawk and the rest of the Cobra's did the same.

Just then the doors banged open as two women stormed in. "Who're the babes?" Hawk asked. He placed a hand on his friends shoulder before he could do something stupid.

"Pops!" the petite brunette yelled as she kicked her shoes off as she stormed over to the office; he noticed she was quite pregnant.

"What's Jessie and Jenny doing here?" Aisha asked confused.

"Jessie and Jenny?" Tory asked.

"They're spouses of my fathers friends from the old Cobra Kai days." Aisha explained as the taller woman came over.

"Whatever you hear or see, do not get in between her and her target." She said as they heard sensei Kreese yelp and curse; along with several thumps.

"Is that normal?" Chubbs asked as he joined them.

"She'll calm down shortly." Jenny sounded unconcerned.

VVVVV

John ignored the pain from the several hits his baby girl managed to land on him. She kept her skills sharp just like he always told her during their visits that always began with a light 'spar' and ended with him telling his 'legitimate' war stories or her telling him about his grandchildren. Speaking of which her hand was clutching her stomach. She was breathing hard.

"Whoah Tommy is really kicking the shit out of my kidneys!" John chuckled as he helped her into the desk chair and got her a bottle of water from his side of the fridge.

"No more sparring until Tommy is born." John decided even though he looked forward to these spars to keep himself in top shape. The mutinous look on her face told him she didn't like his decision at all.

"But I love sparring with you! You don't hold back...except when I'm pregnant." Jessie seemed to understand why he made his decision.

"I don't want to take the risk of Tommy coming early." She was the only person on this planet he loved more than anything else.

"Alright…" He knew where this was heading and didn't like it one bit. "I'm not going to see the quacks." Her huff told him he hit the nail on the head.

"When was the last time you even had a physical?" She had him there.

"September 20th, 2001" When the quacks at the VA refused to sign his fitness for duty eval. He wanted to get back at Al Qaeda for what they did to his country. At that point he still loved his country enough to feel a Patriotic duty towards it.

"Damn! Why haven't you been to a doctor since!" Jessie set her unopened bottle of water down and began pacing like a caged viperess.

"I was kind of blacklisted that same day from any and all V.A programs and benefits." Her narrowed eyes told him he needed to explain himself and fast!

So he told her about the 'little' scuffle he had with the doctor who refused to sign his fitness for duty eval and the subsequent brawl with security. He saw her look up with a 'so this is where I get it from' look on her face.

"We'll see about that!" She hissed with that look she got on her face when she was making a million different chess moves in her head in a minute before she nodded with a resolute look. "But after the funeral and move back to Encino." His eyes widened at that. This means she'll be relentless in trying to look after him.

"The Arch Diocese is transferring Bobby to Encino." She explained.

"I don't want you to waste your time on fighting the V.A for me baby girl." He decided long ago that when his time comes he'll go out the way he wants to.

"It's not wasting my time! You're my pops..." then she proceeded into a long winded rant about him being family and how family looks after their own!

"She's right Mr. Kreese." Came the voice of..Jenny, Jimmy's wife from the doorway. "I dismissed the class so that you two could talk without anyone scenting your weak points." John should've been annoyed, but he was relieved that the current Cobra's didn't know his one weak point...yet. Jessie's dramatic entrance was bound to arouse questions from his cobras.

"Whoops! I didn't think about the Cobras!" Jessie had a sheepish look on her face. John chuckled, "Well at least you made an impressive entrance." Which will be important when his time comes and he'll need someone to look after his legacy.

"Oh yeah!" Jessie said sheepishly as she picked up her purse, reached inside and shakily pulled out an envelope that had 'Sensei' written on it. "We went through his belongings when we picked them up from the hospice. " Was all she said before they were interrupted when Diaz came in with a sad look on his face.

"Sensei told us about Tommy, do we have permission to take a couple days off to attend the wake and funeral?" Smart kid to seek out his permission first; while he let his son think he was in charge; he owned the Cobra Kai name. Normally he would punish him for even daring to skip out on training for a day let alone two, but this would reinforce his lesson about 'brotherhood and family' from two days ago.

"Anyone who wishes to go may, but remember to not start shit with Larusso and Miyagi-do!" He knew Miguel wouldn't, same with Robinson but Hawk, Nichols and Chubbs would.

"As long as you get parental permission first. Anyone who doesn't have a mode of transportation meet out front 'Silvers' Bar and Grill in three hours prepared to camp out." Jessie said as she took Diaz' phone and typed her number into it. "Call me for directions if you already have a ride." She told him as she left the office. Followed by a shocked Diaz and Jimmy's wife.

He set the letter on the desk as he locked the dojo up for the day. As he headed back to the office another coughing fit hit him. Once he was sure the fit was over he sat down behind the desk and with hesitant hands opened the envelope. He pulled out the letter, it was short taking up about half the page.

_**Sensei,**_

_**I know you're probably expecting a long tirade about how you led me down a path of darkness with your extremely mysoginistic and abusive teachings. But this isn't about that at all, I only have one person to blame for being a lonely, miserable middle aged man dying in Hospice. Me, there I said it, I chose to embrace not only your lessons; but also your philosophy on life. While it is a crap sack world out there, and there are so many people who would kill you as soon as look at you, it doesn't mean I have to add to it. Being best friends with a multi-time bestselling romance novelist; who also happens to be a good listener and even better advice giver comes in handy sometimes.**_

_**Look I'm not long for this world, I've fought the battle with cancer as long as I could. I know it is a disappointment to you that I'd just give up. But sensei, I'm tired and alone, I'm ready for what comes next. I want you to know that even after everything you've done to us, that I still look at you as a very messed up father figure. Even though you won't change who you are at this point; I accept you as you are. Jessie explained that you don't know how to be any other way. Whatever that means is something she refuses to tell even Bobby. **_

_**Please sensei do yourself a favor and listen to any and every advice she gives. Particularly about your health. I hear Bobby out in the hallway so I'll end this letter by saying I hope to see you when your time comes. **_

_**Tommy**_

John felt several tears fall from his eyes as he read the letter one of his 'sons' left him. He was right, he did expect the letter to ream him out. He was also right about not knowing how to be anyother way. No one ever stepped in to show him love and kindness as a kid when his old man used to beat him, his worthless whore of a mother left when he was four. His philosophy is what he learned the hard way about the world. He let everyone assume his issues stem from his service in Vietnam, and a lot of them did as he still had flashbacks about the things he saw and did there. He shook those thoughts off as he set the letter down and began pacing the office.

Fact was he was proud Tommy hung on as long as he could. The fact that he fought cancer so long was something to be proud of. 'Cobra Kai Never Dies' was more of a metaphor for not giving up. But even he knew you can't avoid death forever.

"You're wrong Tommy, I won't make it to heaven." He whispered as he sat back down.


	5. Chapter 5

_Why was Mr. Larusso so insistent on accepting the Cobra Kai washouts! _Robby ranted in his head as he stormed through the woods to the private beach Mr. Larusso took him to when he first started teaching him Kata. It's not like they've suddenly seen the error of their ways. They are bullies who attacked Demetri at the food court. That Demetri probably started it goes without saying.

When he got to his favorite spot, he clapped his hands together and breathed in through his nose for two seconds and out through his mouth for four. He repeated this several times as his anger receded to the back of his mind as he began flowing through the different katas he learned the last few months.

"You alright?" Demetri hesitantly asked from several feet away. He stopped as he turned to assess his new ...friend and fellow Miyagi-do student. Demetri is short and reed thin with non existent self esteem. The stereotypical nerd he used to sell drugs and other stolen goods to during his pre Miyagi-do days.

"yeah...did Mr. Larusso send you to find me?" Robby asked to avoid confiding in this virtual stranger. Demetri shook his head. Although he was hurt his mentor didn't come after him when he stormed out of the dojo yesterday.

"No I actually came here to think. Me and E.. Hawk used to come here a lot when the bullying got bad." He noted the sadness in Demetri's voice as he mentioned one of the aggressive punks that made him wear an arm sling after the tournament. And it pissed him off, Hawk has the one thing he always wanted and never got to have until just recently; a true friend.

" I'd give up on him if I were you." Robby spoke after a few moments. Demetri sighed. "he wasn't always like this. You wouldn't understand." Robby shook his head at Demetri's denial.

" He tried to destroy you at the food court a few days ago!" Demetri's flinch told him he hit the nail on the head. "If Sam and I didn't intervene you'd be in the hospital or worse!" A fact that bothered him as he liked the guy. Demetri looked even more resolute.

"Give up on me giving up!" Robby half expected a Dattebayo to come at the end of it. Mr. Larusso recently introduced him to the awesomeness that was Anime/Manga...to be honest he more associated with being a Hyuga than a Uzumaki unlike his new..friend.

"Ok Naruto, just don't make me die for you." He quipped. Demitri's wideeyed look took on a determined glint. "Hey Sasuke…..eventually came to his senses." Demetri referenced the end of Shippouden.

"Yeah and all it cost Naruto was one of his arms…" They continued to banter as they left the beach unknowing of the jealous pair of eyes on them.

VVVVVV

'_How dare that damn nerd replace him!' _Hawk ranted in his head as he watched through a red haze as his 'binary brother' left with Sensei's traitor son. As far as he was concerned Robby was a traitor learning karate from anyone other than his senseis. Yes plural because he was looking up more to Sensei Kreese than Sensei Lawrence. But as long as Kreese permits his first sensei to run the dojo he'll stay loyal but…

Since the tournament Sensei Lawrence became a bit of a pussy! Miguel and Aisha won't see it but he, Bert, Nichols and Chubbs do. He knew who he'll side with when the time comes. "Why so angry young one?" A wizened Japanese voice spoke from behind him. It had a dark sort of sinister quality to it.

He turned and saw a middle aged japanese man in an expensive business suit. Although he seemed good natured enough his instincts screamed otherwise. "Nothing that concerns you old man!" He growled as he moved to brush past the man, he wasn't going to put his first friend in possible danger.

He was slammed against a tree with a forearm to his throat. "If you want your friend to remain unharmed you will do as I say, when I say!" The old man hissed.

"Who are you!" He rasped out. The old man paused before he said 'You may call me Sensei-Chozen!" He didn't know the significance of that name just yet but something told him his fate was sealed.

"What do you want of me...Sensei-Chozen!?" He spat more than asked. Not the brightest idea with the mans forearm to his throat. Chozen applied more pressure before he continued.

"Manners must be lost among your generation!" He growled before releasing him. "You will show proper respect to your superiors if you wish to remain among the living!" With that his new Sensei handed him a business card.

"This is your handler in my organization, learn from him and learn fast!" With that Madara-sensei left him.

With a shaky hand Hawk looked at the name on the card. His handler was based in Reseda, five blocks away from the dojo.

VVVVV

"Who is going to be at this funeral?" Miguel's mom asked as she helped him get his camping gear out of the closet. "Sensei, sensei's friends, among others." From the slight flush on his moms cheeks he surmised that she has a crush on his sensei. He should be weirded out by this fact but Sensei is the first father figure he remembered. He'd rather she have a crush on Sensei than the prick she is currently dating. He didn't buy the fake accent either, but his mom will see him for who he is on her own.

"When will you be back?" Miguel thought about it for a minute. "Saturday or Sunday, I'll ask Sensei when we get there."

"Call me when you get there, and when you guys leave to come back." She used to demand he call her three times a day when he was away from her for more than a day.

His phone buzzed he opened the text up and read that Aisha and her parents were waiting out front.

"Mom my rides out front." He told her as they lugged his sleeping bag out to the van waiting out front.

"Tory, Deondre, Red and maybe Hawk are driving over with us." Aisha explained as they put his bags in the back of the van. He sat next to Tory and buckled up then he pulled her in for a long kiss.

"Cut that out Diaz!" Isaiah called from the front of the van as he started the engine and they were off, heading to the bar and grill Jessie told them to meet at with a hour to spare.

VVVVV

Terry Siver knew he was screwed over royally the second his secret goddaughter stormed in like a woman on a mission. Which meant one thing, she sensed something was up with his stubborn ass old friend, and figured he might know whatever it is. Which is possible with his multiple legal and illicit contacts, he kept tabs on John. He knew Chozen didn't take rejection well and wanted to keep his old friend free as long as he could. Normally he'd pity the ones to take his friend and mentor on, unless they had the Larusso or Miyagi luck, they almost always lost. But Chozen was on a whole other level, that man had no patience or honor...not that He or John did; but they generally honored their deals, with some exceptions.

One of his burner phones buzzed he checked the one from Chozen. He has a new trainee coming to him. He'll grill the kid to see if he wished to have a third option. He put his phone down and punched her usual order in as she stormed over to her favorite stool and gingerly climbed up ontp it.

"Might need to start sitting in a booth." He suggested and didn't flinch as her ice chip blues landed on him. "The stool is fine!" She hissed before closing her eyes and took a couple deep breaths to calm down. "Sorry I get babied enough from my husband as it is!" She smirked at him as he got a glass down, filled it with ice and got a can of sprite out and set it before her with a straw still in it's paper wrapping. Jessie has a healthy dose of paranoia in her. She opened her sprite, poured it in her glass and opened her straw and inserted it. After she took a sip she nailed him with her 'No bullshit Mister!' look.

"What do you know about pops being blacklisted from the V.A?" He winced it really wasn't good for his old friend.

"What did he tell you?" He asked, though with John you never knew if he was bullshitting you or not with the one exception in front of him.

She told him the cliffs notes version of what he told her. He had two choices before him and only one had a chance of succeeding. "Look it was chaotic back then, added with John's multiple issues, well I'll see about getting you a high clearance level to see his records...provided you get his permission." Her scowl, accompanied by her crossed arms told him she knew it'd be hard getting his permission. "I'll call in some favors and get his records released to me. Give me a week and I'll get them for you." And he certainly will among other records it was long past time she saw.

Mike Barnes brought her lunch out for her. "Hey lil sis doing alright? Do I need to give your husband pointers in how to handle you?" He waggled his eyebrows in a mock flirting way. If anything Mike would beat the hell out of Bobby if he got the hint that she was being mistreated. Jessie was the little sister Mike never had and all of them knew it. Jessie giggled as she shook her head no.

"He still treats me like royalty...but can you tell him not to be so possessive and overprotective of me?" She asked in her own brand of flirtative way. Mike snorted with a smirk. "Nope he's a cobra, and cobra's are possessive of their chosen mates. Admit it you'd cut a bitch if she gave Bobby the eye?" Her scowl said it all and they all laughed at that one. There were two types of Cobra Kai… Cobra's and Viperesses. Cobra's needed no explaination.. Now Viperesses are deadlier than cobras. They look after the nest, hatchlings, and chosen mates. Anyone who threatens them will pay in a vindictive manner so severe he won't even think on it. Kipling was right when he said the female of the species was more deadly than the male. Jessie was proof of that.

"Ok." She acknowledged as she demolished her doublecheeseburger with Tomato, ketchup, pickle, onion, and lettuce and her double order of chili chese fries...Ala Major Payne.

After that a teenager with red tipped mohawked hair and a nervous expression on his face came up to them. He had a feeling this was his new trainee.

"Looking for a job?" He asked in code as he didn't want Jessie to know exactly what he did for the CIA or Chozen's organization.

"You must be Hawk." She held her hand out for the kid to shake, he hesitantly shook it. "Relax kid I'm calm now." He rose a brow at her. Jessie must've been in 'whackabitch' mode earlier.

"I um…" Here she gave him a sheepish look. "She came in hollering at sensei Kreese before she kicked off her shoes and stormed into his office, when she preceeded to beat the hell out of him." Yeah only if his old friend let her. "It was only a light spar because of little Tommy here." Hawk seemed to visibly relax at that. It's a Cobra thing, to be protective of other cobra's women and children.

"Jessica Brown." She introduced herself to the suddenly star struck kid. Yeah she is infamous in all areas of her life and drawing people to her whether she knew it or not.

"I read..I mean my mom reads all your books." Jessie snickered as his blush didn't fool her or him one bit.

"I can't begin to tell you how many times my step father bought me risque, although now they'd be considered tame, by todays standards romance books!" He watched as Hawk visibly relaxed around her. She gazed at Hawk steadily for a minute before she handed him her business card. "If you ever want unbiased advice on anything call or text me at this number." Hawk pocketed her card as the Robinsons came in with a few students. Followed by Jenny and a chubby guy. The person rounding up the group was a real surprise given his personal history with her husband.

"We're heading to Tommy's funeral." Jessie explained as Hawk helped her down from the stool. Hawk looked unsure. "Thank you!"

"I'll drop him off tomorrow if he wishes to go." Jessie nodded to him as she made her way to the door.


End file.
